BerkBeach
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Le Hijack passe la journée à la plage et en famille! OvO Cadeau à dame Rainbow Chewbaka


Le guimauve me hante trop. Il faudrait que j'en fasse un gore un de ces quatre. Ho oui héhéhéhé.  
Cependant je fus étonnée de l'écrire en une journée. Le hijack me motive beaucoup O^O  
Sinon, cet os est un petit cadeau pour une copine, Rainbow Chewbaka :3 . bisous ma jolie !

Bonne lecture bande de petits insectes vaginaux.

* * *

Dimanche 31 mai, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et rendait le climat insupportable étouffant de sa chaleur les petits gens qui commençaient à faire la fête de mère.  
La chaleur devenant de plus en plus pesante, elle força une petite famille à aller profiter de l'eau fraîche et salée et du sable chaud qu'offrait la plage de BerkBeach.

Celle-ci était composée de deux hommes, l'un châtain aux yeux vert avec des tâches de rousseur, légèrement plus grand que son second aux yeux bleu, aux cheveux de neige et à la peau pale et d'une petite fille âgée d'à peine dix ans au yeux marron et à la longue chevelure châtain avec la raie sur le côté.

Quand la petite famille arriva sur la plage, celui coloré comme un cachet d'aspirine se hâta de planter deux grand parasols et de s'y cacher dessous, étalant sur le sable chaud des serviettes tout aussi grande. Il fouilla dans un des sacs qu'ils avaient amenés et en ressortie un tube de crème solaire qu'il s'appliqua en vitesse. Ne pouvant atteindre son dos, il se tourna vers son amant qui déposait des pierres à chaque coin des serviettes pour qu'elles ne s'envoles.

-Harold, tu peux m'étaler de la crème dans le dos, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il le regarda avec un faux air innocent, assis sur les genoux, son index sur ces lèvres. Harold lui sourit et lui montra le dos

-Chew, tu peux appliquer de la crème sur le dos de ton père sil te plaît?  
-D'accord papa ! répondit la petite en maillot de bain une pièce bleu avec comme motif le tout puissant nyan cat.

Jack fronça des sourcils et se mit sur le ventre.

-Je vais bouder, tu le sais ?  
-Et je suis près à en assumer les conséquences.

Il pouffa de rire alors que le boudeur croisa les bras, posant sa tête dessus, préparant une vengeance digne de ce nom.

-Tu n'aimes pas quand je te mets de la crème papa ? Demanda- t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, face à son dos.  
-Non non, ça va, mais je veux bien que tu évites d'en mettre dans mes cheveux cette fois.  
-D'accord! Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas bronzer ? Demanda-t-elle en étalant la crème sur son dos.  
-Vois-tu dans la vie, il y a certaine personne qui ne sont pas faite pour entrer en contact avec ces vulgaires rayons de soleil.  
-Il rosit quand il s'expose trop. Ajouta le plus grand.  
-Hey !  
-Papa deviens rose ? C'est rigolo !

Jack envoya un regard noir à son mari et étala de la crème sur la tête et le dos de sa fille, qui elle, en mit sur ces épaules et son ventre.

-tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça.  
-Ho ça va, je n'ai pas raconté la fois où tu ne pouvais plus marcher parce que tu

Une boule de sable fini sur son torse, le surprenant, alors que la petite riait, le deuxième père le regardait avec un sourire taquin. Il prit un chapeau de paille et le mit sur sa tête avant de fuir avec sa fille dans l'eau, très vite poursuivit d'Harold qui criait, tentant d'imiter le cri d'une bête féroce...  
Mais Malgré cela la terrible créature les poursuivait toujours pour conquérir le territoire, mais finalement, un combat commença, Chew, percher sur les épaules de son père au yeux bleu, donna les ordres d'attaques et la bête aux yeux vert fut éclabousser et chassez par les deux courageux gardien de la mer.

Pour fêter leur victoire, la petite fut jeter en l'air pour faire des bombes dans l'eau, éclaboussant quelques personnes qui changèrent de place et d'autre qui se joignirent à leurs jeux, des enfants réclamant vouloir faire la bombe aussi qui fut accepté après que leurs parents est bien été d'accord.

Le temps passa, la petite famille et les chenapans changèrent de jeu, jouant au ballon dans l'eau, "Marco-polo" et celui du moment, après la pause goûter, fut la momie ensablée, consistant à ce que quelqu'un de mouiller, Harold pour ce tour, s'allonge sur le sable et soit complètement enseveli, excepté la tête et au bout de quelques secondes, ou quand elle le voulait, la momie devait se lever et attraper ces victimes. Mais à ce tour, la momie se réveilla plutôt que prévue, un crabe ayant été poser par un odieux personnage sur son ventre, il poussa un cri dé plus viril en s'enfuyant. Il ne vit pas ou il fonçait, trop occupé à gesticuler en tapant son ventre pour faire fuir la bête qui s'était barré il y a belle lurette, et rentra dans deux personnes à peine plus petites que lui. Il se releva aussitôt et présenta c'est plus sincère excuse, les yeux fermés à cause du sable sur son visage.

-Tu fonces toujours dans les gens Harold ? Demanda une voix grave.

Il releva la tête, reconnaissant à qui elle appartenait et osa ouvrir les yeux.

-Rustik ?! Kognedur ! reconnu-t'il . Quelle joie de vous voir !  
-on a vu ça. Plaisanta la demoiselle en se relevant, aidant son compagnon.  
-Tu t'amuses souvent à rentrer dans les gens où c'est un déguisement pour kidnapper les petits-enfants ?

Harold le regarda exaspérer alors que Jack et Chew avancèrent vers eux.

-Si j'avais su que tu aurais eu cette réaction, je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus tôt. S'exprima l'argenté.  
-Ha ha, très drôle Jack. Tu sais, la prochaine fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Jack releva un sourcil et lui présenta un petit crabe dans sa main droite qui laissa le grand homme paralysé quelque secondes avant de se tourner calmement, les yeux écarquillés et d'aller faire un tour dans l'eau, histoire de retirer tout le sable qui commençait à le gratter. Le père et sa fille rirent et saluèrent le couple, discutant un peu, avant qu'Harold ne revienne enfin propre. Deux petits garçons âgés d'un an de plus que Chew firent leur apparition, l'un avec une serviette, la tendant au châtain qui le remercia, s'essuyant, commençant a attraper froid.

"Baffdur et Snuttour, vous allez comment ?" Demanda Harold enjoué, caressant la chevelure des deux bambins qui était tous les deux châtain clair, leurs cheveux arrivant à la fin du cou, dont ceux de Baffdur était tressés. Les deux enfants lui répondirent en cœur avec un tendre sourire. Il y avait des fois, Harold se demandait bien comment Kognedur et Rustik avaient fait pour avoir deux garçon aussi sympathique, se rappelant qu'ils étaient, et qui le sont encore de temps en temps, surtout Kognedur, ce qu'on appelle des "sale petite enflure de merde".

Jack leur conseilla d'aller s'amuser dans l'eau, prévenant que les adultes allaient parler de chose "chiante" qui lui mérita une petite tape sur la tête de la part de son amant, le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. La petite Chew embrassa ces deux parents sur la joue et s'en alla en courant vers la mer avec ces deux amis. Kognedur gratifia Chew d'un "elle est trop mignonne cette gamine" qui fit jalouser son mari, qui disait que les leurs l'était bien plus.  
L'homme fut poussé dans le sable provoquant un rire aux autres.

Les parents s'installèrent sous les parasols qu'avait mis Jack, se racontant les nouvelles, mais gardant un œil sur les enfants, surtout l'argenté qui quittait à peine des yeux sa fille, prêt à réagir si quelqu'un, enfant ou adulte s'approchait trop.  
Le temps passa calmement, il n'y eut aucun problème, les enfants s'amusaient soit dans l'eau, soit sur le sable, construisant des châteaux de sable, avant que cela ne tourne en terrible bataille.

Quand les parents des deux enfants les prévenir qu'ils allaient partir, les trois se rincèrent dans l'eau et Snuttour qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer Chew pensif, osa finalement dire quelque chose qui traînait dans sa tête depuis un bon moment.

-Chew, je voulais te demander... Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-De quoi ? demanda-telle en regardant son interlocuteur  
-De ne pas avoir de maman ? Avoua-t'il.  
-Snuttour ! Interpella son frère.  
-Ben, c'est la fête des mères après tout aujourd'hui...

Ces pupilles s'agrandir et elle regarda au sol pensif. Elle releva la tête et fixa les quelques familles qui jouaient ensemble, observant les mères qui enlaçaient leur protégé, et jouaient avec.  
Elle se retourna finalement vers eux et haussa les épaules.

-Non, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas besoin de mamans parce que j'ai deux super papas géniaux que j'aime et qui sont heureux ! C'est ma famille et je ne la changerais pour rien au monde ! Et puis un papa et une maman, seul ou ensemble, ou deux papas, ou deux mamans, c'est pareil tant qu'il te donne de l'amour ! fit la gamine en montrant son plus beau sourire.

Les deux jeunes garçons sourirent à leur tour, Snuttour la remerciant pour sa réponse, effaçant un doute dans son esprit et tous sortirent de l'eau rejoignant leur parent qui se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne soirée. La petite rejoignit ces pères sur la serviette, tous les deux assis et les regarda discuter quelque instant avant de se rapprocher un peu plus d'eux et de rapprocher leur visage pour qu'ils s'embrassent. Ce geste ne fit que les gêner, colorant leur joue d'un rouge pivoine et ils se séparèrent rapidement devant les rires de la petite.

-Ça-ça va Chew ? Demanda Harold  
-Il y a un problème ma puce ?  
-Non. Papa et papa sont heureux alors je suis heureuse ! Affirma la petite avant de les enlacer.

Les deux parents se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment, mais l'enlacèrent aussi, souriant. La petite finit par bâiller et se coucha sur la serviette accrochée à la main de son père aux yeux émeraude. "Réveiller moi quand les étoiles seront là !" Demanda-t'elle avant de s'endormir. Harold caressa sa joue, puis ces cheveux, souriant tendrement alors que l'homme pale la qualifia d'adorable en prenant la main de son partenaire.  
Les deux pères discutèrent un moment à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller leur fille, s'échangeant de petit baiser, se chuchotant ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer une fois de retour à la maison, riant de leurs idées.  
La nuit arriva assez vite et les étoiles montrèrent le bout de leur nez et ils purent réveiller leur fille, en forme et à l'écoute des nouvelles histoires qu'il y aurait ce soir.

La famille Frost Horrib' Haddock passèrent un bon moment à raconter des histoires, contemplant les étoiles, s'amusant de tout avant de retourner dans leur foyer. Et c'est sur la banquette arrière que la petite Chew s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant de sa journée avec ces pères.

End

* * *

Ouaip. Ma petite Chew, tu est leur fille. /o  
j'espère que cet os vous a plus et sur ce, à la prochaine, bonne soirée bonne journée et bonne fête des mères !  
Bisous a tous !  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
